


'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Alexei apparently both indulge in cheap erotica ebooks and bad porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Contains discussion of a fantasy that includes noncon elements.

“It’s totally embarrassing.”

“You always say that.” Alexei placed a kiss on the side of Kent’s neck and slid his hand into Kent’s pocket, causing a whimper to escape from Kent.

“Okay,” Kent gasped. “But I’m not telling you the names of any of the other people in this fantasy.” The fact of the matter was, there was a rotating list of players who showed up in this particular fantasy, some of whom were also Falconers, but Alexei didn’t need to know.

“So,” he cleared his throat and began. “My team has won, and I’ve been talking to the press for forever, so I go into the locker room, and there you are, and a couple of your teammates. I say something really cocky to you guys…”

“This sound like real life,” Alexei interrupted.

“Do you want to hear the fantasy or not?”

“Please continue.”

“Okay, so, I say something cocky, but then I notice that you have these smirks on your faces, and I realize what’s about to go down. But before I can make a move, you’ve got me down and you’re taking my clothes off.”

Alexei suddenly wrapped his arms around Kent, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Babe?”

“This is rape fantasy?” Alexei sounded incredulous. “Is okay,” he reassured, apparently realizing how the question sounded, “just not what I was expecting.”

“I get it, if you don’t want to hear about it. I mean, it’s gross, I know.”

Alexei pulled away, and Kent turned to face him. “Is not gross,” Alexei placed his hand on the side of Kent’s face. “Is just fantasy. Nothing wrong with fantasy. Is very different from what is real.”

Kent exhaled a relieved sigh. “You get it. Yeah, it’s like a dumb porno, but not like, anything resembling reality.” His face flushed. “So, I’m like, saying really dumb porno things as you guys are holding me down and getting my clothes off.”

Alexei’s eyes widened in interest. “What kind of dumb things?”

Kent groaned and buried his face in the pillow before meeting Alexei’s gaze again. He cleared his throat. “You’re taking your clothes off and smirking at me, first of all. And you’re totally naked and ready and I say, ‘Mashkov, you’re too big.’ And you say ‘But you make such a pretty toy.’ And then, you know, you take turns plowing me, but because it’s like a bad porno, I get really into it and I’m moaning and you guys come all over me and tell me how good I look.’

Alexei’s eyes were dark with arousal and Kent grinned, trailing his fingers down Alexei’s chest and stopping at the button of his jeans. “You like it?”

“I do,” Alexei answered, “but I think I have a different ending in mind.”

Kent raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmm hmm,” Alexei leaned over and placed kisses in a trail along Kent’s cheek to his ear. “I walk into room and see you struggle, I rescue you.”

Kent grinned. “Oh I see. And then I’m so grateful that I flip right over and offer myself up to you? My hero.”

Alexei groaned and grabbed Kent’s ass. “Or maybe you leap into my arms and then offer yourself to me.”

“We need to add both of these roleplays to the rotation. What do you think, Alyosha?”

“I think my Kenny is so smart.”

**

Kent entered his bedroom and opened his mouth to scream while simultaneously lifting his hockey bag to launch it at the nearest intruder, the scream dying in his throat as he realized that the intruders were actually cardboard cutouts of two of the NHL’s most highly ranked players.

“Hello Kenny,” Alexei appeared from the adjacent bathroom, unable to hide his smirk.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” But Kent’s attempts to scowl proved futile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I am very funny, yes. But I protect you.” Alexei dramatically knocked over each cutout.

Kent doubled over with laughter. “You’re so strong,” he wheezed as he finally straightened. “Take me.” He hopped into Alexei’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

**

“Kenny I have one more gift for you.”

Kent smiled and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. “I dunno Babe, any more gifts from you tonight and I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He shifted to his side as he watched Alexei lean over the side of the bed to fetch something that he’d hidden.

Kent blinked, looking between his boyfriend’s face and the poor attempt at looking innocent, and the plush octopus in his hand. 

Kent grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Alexei playfully. “It’s a good thing I love you, you jerk.”


End file.
